Eine Erinnerung an bessere Zeiten
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: Der Oberste Kanzler kennt nur das Leben, welches er seit Jahrzehnten führt: Die Politik. Alles, was darüber hinaus geht, ist eine potentielle Bedrohung für seine Pläne. Das interessiert Andere jedoch nicht... Kapitel 4 online! EU/AU
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Ein Privatleben ist etwas, was ich persönlich nicht zwingend benötige._

_Natürlich würde ich mich auch etwas verunsichert fühlen, wenn es jemanden gäbe, der wirklich alles über mich und insbesondere über mein Privatleben wüßte; ein Grund, weshalb ich auch keines habe._

_Die Politik ist mein Leben!_

_Kanzler Palpatine; Interview mit Gail Resom von der Galactical Post_

_

* * *

  
_

Der Abend schritt bereits mit großen Schritten voran und die selten scheinende Sonne über Coruscant sank bereits wieder, um der dunklen Nacht Platz zu machen. Dichte Wolken zogen von den Polkappen her kommend auf und würden der einbrechenden Nacht wohl lange Regengüsse schenken.

Aber für das Wetter interessierte sich der Kanzler nicht. Obwohl es schon recht spät war und der Großteil seines Stabes sich bereits auf den Heimweg befand, saß er noch immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte geduldig die Ausdrucke diverser Reden, die er in den kommenden Tagen vor dem Senat zu halten gedachte.

Außerdem war sein letzter Termin dieses Tages auf die 22. Stunde verlegt worden. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit schaffte er es wohl wieder mal nicht vor Mitternacht aus dem Büro.

Aber das störte ihn nicht.

Er kannte kein anderes Leben, als jenes, welches er seit Jahren führte.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

_Dies hier _war absolut nicht seine Definition eines ruhigen und gemütlichen Abends! Weit gefehlt!

In der Regel bat er seine Berater darum, nur informelle Treffen in die späten Abendstunden zu legen. Aber dieses Mal hatte irgendjemand nicht die Wichtigkeit dieses Meetings und die Tragweite der zu fällenden Entscheidungen erkannt. Die Thematik verlangte nach einem kühlen Kopf, zusätzlich zu einer fokussierten Ratio, und nicht nach einem überarbeiteten Gehirn, dass eigentlich nichts anderes mehr wollte, als nach nach einem Flug nach Hause zu verlangen!

Nun aber gab es keinen Ausweg mehr; er saß in seinem Büro fest und die Delegation wartete draußen bereits auf die Erlaubnis in sein Büro eintreten zu dürfen.

Dieses Meeting würde ihm mindestens eine weitere Stunde kosten, oder auch zwei, bevor er seine Arbeit für heute beenden durfte.

Heute würde gewiss kein Sithtechniktraining mehr in seinen Terminkalender passen, nahm er seufzend an. Er wünschte sich wirklich etwas freie Zeit, natürlich unbemerkt von seinem Büropersonal, dass nichts Besseres im Sinn hätte, diese wenige freie Zeit wieder minutiös zu verplanen. Etwas Zeit, um unbemerkt in Richtung Industriegebiet zu verschwinden, um dort mit seinem Lichtschwert zu trainieren, oder um zumindest etwas an seiner schwindenden Kondition zu arbeiten.

Sein letzter Besuch im Industrieviertel war anlässlich eines Treffens mit seinem Schüler gewesen, Count Dooku; aber zumindest hatte er gelegentlich einige Minuten in seinem Trainingsraum in Republica 500 zugebracht. Spät nachts, nach langen und sehr stressigen Tagen; dafür beschnitt er gerne seine sowieso schon recht kurze Nachtruhe!

Dieses immense Zerren an seiner Gesundheit, durch Stress und wenig Ruhephasen, hatten ihn morgens sehr müde und abgespannt, fast schon krank aussehen lassen. Das Gesicht weiß, der Körper übermäßig schlank; fast schon fragil. Seine zunehmende Frustration, die sich in schlechter Laune äußerte, blieb unbeachtet und unterdrückt.

Niemals zeigte er seine wahren Gefühle der Öffentlichkeit. Wenn er Gefühle zeigte, so waren diese in der Regel geplant und dienten entsprechenden Zwecken.

Er war stets vorbereitet auf öffentliche Auftritte und konnte die Massen spielend in seinen Bann ziehen.

Cos Palpatine hätte gewiss einen vortrefflichen Schauspieler abgegeben, hätte er nicht bereits in jungen Jahren beschlossen Politiker zu werden.

Es gab Situationen, da war er über seine getroffenen Entscheidungen frustriert, doch er tat, was von einem Sithlord erwartet und verlangt wurde, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen.

Die Vernichtung des Jediordens war sein Schicksal. Die Sith hatten Jahrhundert um Jahrhundert auf diesen Moment gewartet, der von Tag zu Tag näher rückte. Tatsächlich war der Tag recht nah,....von all den Jahrhunderten des Wartens aus betrachtet.

Pestage, sein Berater, Gehilfe und Freund, führte die Delegation hinein, blickte ihn fragend an, zog sich dann aber zurück, als er keine Reaktion Palpatines erkennen konnte.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung bestand das Aufgebot der Delegation lediglich aus den Senatoren Bail Organa von Alderaan und der neu gewählten Mon Mothma von Chandrila.

Er erhob sich von seinem Sessel, um sie freundlich zu begrüßen. Trotz der späten Stunde galt es, höflich und zuvorkommend zu erscheinen. Auch Mon und Bail achteten auf Höflichkeit. Sie verbeugten sich grüßend und nahmen nach Aufforderung auf den Sesseln vor seinem Schreibtisch platz.

Der Senator von Alderaan ergriff auch sogleich das Wort.

"Ich muss meine Mitsenatoren für ihr Fernbleiben entschuldigen, Kanzler, aber ich versichere Euch, wir sind dazu berechtigt, für sie zu sprechen."

"Nun gut,...ich habe mich bereits durch eure Texte und Notizen gelesen, die ihr mir im Vorfeld geschickt habt, bezüglich eurer Angelegenheit, und ich stimme euch zu, dass..."

Palpatines Comlink gab einen warnenden Piepser von sich und störte damit das Treffen der Senatoren mit dem Kanzler. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, griff Palpatine nach dem Comlink und beantwortete die eingehende Nachricht sofort.

Die Senatoren konnten nicht hören oder gar verstehen, was das Individuum auf der anderen Seite der Verbindung sagte, doch dass es keine guten Nachrichten waren, konnten sie leicht an der erstarrenden Mimik des Kanzlers ablesen. Er wurde blass, die Lippen presste er aufeinander.

Und in der Tat war der Grund der Unterbrechung etwas, worum sich der Kanzler sofort zu kümmern hatte.

"Unglücklicherweise muss ich um eine Verschiebung unserer Unterredung bitten, meine lieben Freunde, aber ich erhielt gerade die Nachricht, dass sich zwei Welten von der Republik losgesagt und den Separatisten angeschlossen haben."

"Welche Welten?", fragte Mon Mothma alarmiert. Ihre sonst ruhige Stimme zeigte eine Spur von Beunruhigung.

"Die Nachricht wurde noch nicht bestätigt, so dass ich euch lediglich diese dürftigen Informationen mitteilen darf. Ich bitte um euer Verständnis. Sobald ich näheres weiß, werde ich sofort eine Senatssitzung zusammenrufen."

Palpatine seufzte innerlich nachdem Mothma und Organa den Raum verlassen hatten. Sicherlich würden seine werten Mitsenatoren nun rasch in Richtung ihrer Heime aufbrechen, während er gezwungen war, noch weiter in seinem Büro zu verbleiben, um sich der Dinge anzunehmen, die da kamen.

"Ein Stim-Tee kann deine Laune vielleicht etwas heben, eh?", Pestage trat mit einem Tablett zu ihm, stellte es auf dem Schreibtisch ab und goss dem Kanzler eine Tasse der dampfenden Flüssigkeit ein. Stim-Tee war bekannt dafür, bei Einnahme die Gehirnwindungen zu stimulieren. Palpatine weigerte sich, auch nur einen Schluck zu sich zu nehmen. Er mochte gelegentlich eines Tasse diesen Tees, wenngleich er niemals explizit danach verlangt hätte. Es war stets Pestage gewesen, der ihm dieses Gebräu empfohlen hatte. Bitterer Geschmack; aufputschend.

"Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht!"

"Ich könnte dir etwas..._Gesellschaft_...für die Nacht arrangieren."

Erneut brachte Palpatine nur ein Seufzen über die schmalen, blutleeren Lippen. Pestage war immer um ihn besorgt und umsorgte ihn, aber diese _Angelegenheit _war selbst für Pestage als engster Freund und Berater zu intim. Sein Freund hatte ihm schon oft angeboten, eine Prostituierte aus einem diskreten Bordell zu besorgen. Palpatine hatte dieses immer Angebot abgelehnt, bis auf ein einziges Mal. Die Angelegenheit hatte in einem Desaster geendet. Das arme Ding von Hure war nun ein Teil des Industriegebietes. Trauriger weise.

"Nein, ich brauche keine _Gesellschaft _jeglicher Art heute Nacht. Ich schätze, ich werde nicht einmal das Gebäude verlassen; es gibt dringendere Angelegenheiten, die meiner bedürfen."

"Ich richte dir dann dein Schlafzimmer her."

"Danach kannst du dich zurückziehen, Sate. Ich brauche deine Dienste heute nicht mehr. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Kanzler."

Pestage verbeugte sich und verließ das Büro, um das Schlafzimmer in der kleinen angrenzenden Suite für eine Übernachtung Palpatines herzurichten. Danach würde er sich selbst auf den Weg nach hause zu machen. Vielleicht würde Palpatine auch tatsächlich die eine oder andere Stunde Schlaf finden können; in der Morgendämmerung.

Der Kanzler hatte wichtige Aufgaben, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte, dennoch bewegte er sich nicht in seinem Sessel. Er liebte die Stille in seinem Büro, wenn alle außer ihm...und seinen Leibgardisten das Gebäude verlassen hatten. Es war dann so friedlich.

Dieser Friede aber war eine Lüge.

_Er _war eine Lüge.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Er schlief weit nach Mitternacht an seinem Schreibtisch ein. Mit schmerzenden Rücken erwachte er irgendwann aus seinem Schläfchen und beschloss müde, sofort in Richtung Bett zu wandern. Dort schaffte er es mit Mühe, sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen und ins Bett zu steigen. Rasch gelangte er zurück in den Schlaf und in seine Alpträume.

Zur , am frühen Morgen, die Sonne begrüßte gerade erst diesen Teil des Hauptstadtplaneten, klopfte Sate Pestage an die Tür seines Schlafzimmers, so wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn der Kanzler eine Nacht im Büro verbracht hatte, um sich auch nach dem offiziellen Dienstschluss mit den wichtigen Dingen der Politik zu widmen.

Im Schlafzimmer versuchte ein besonders verschlafenes Individuum verzweifelt, sich für ein paar weitere Minuten Schlaf unter die Bettdecke zu flüchten. Alderaanisches Telaxa-Bett hin oder her. Aber die Pflicht rief, und als Kanzler durfte er diese nicht ignorieren oder gar zu spät zu seinen Terminen erscheinen. Nicht, wenn er bald für eine weitere Amtszeit wieder gewählt werden wollte.

Senatoren entschuldigten nichts, insbesondere nicht, wenn man sie auf einen einfachen Termin am frühen Morgen warten ließ. So schaffte er es letztlich doch noch aus den warmen Federn, um eilig ins Bad für eine erfrischende Dusche zu laufen. Später dann gelang es ihm, mit einer Tasse Kaf in der Hand, den heutigen Terminplan zu inspizieren und die tägliche Besprechung mit seinem Stab zu überstehen. Wie so oft kam er nicht in den Genuss eines Frühstücks oder etwas, was als solches gedeutet werden durfte. Leider hatte das Koffein im Kaf auf ihn auch keine besonders aufputschende Wirkung mehr, so dass er sich gelegentlich wirklich sehr auf die Inhalte der Gespräche konzentrieren musste

Er hoffte, dass sich heute womöglich eine Gelegenheit ergab, schon etwas früher das Büro zu verlassen, oder überhaupt gehen zu können, um endlich nach hause zu fliegen und dort etwas des Schlafdefizits der letzten Wochen auszugleichen.

* * *

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es wirklich notwendig war, dass er auf jedem gesellschaftlichen Miteinander, das der Senat organisierte, anwesend sein musste. So auch die alljährlichen Senatsbälle. Sechs je Saison; der Eröffnungsball würde heute Abend in der großen Senatshalle, direkt neben der Senatsrotunde gelegen, die diesjährige Saison einläuten.

Oft schon hatte er versucht, sein Kommen zu verhindern, doch fand er sich dennoch jedes Mal im Ballsaal wieder; zumal ihm seine Berater immer wieder damit in den Ohren gelegen hatten, dass er auch auf solchen Treffen anwesend sein sollte und musste. Für ihn war es seine ganz persönliche Hölle auf jeglichen Veranstaltungen zu erscheinen, um sich dort dann mit denen auf recht privater Basis unterhalten zu müssen, die er schon auf geschäftlicher Basis unausstehlich und nervlich belastend empfand. Aber seine Befürworter, Unterstützer und sonstigen Bekannten im Senat interpretierten eine Menge in diese _zwanglosen_ Begegnungen auf solchen gesellschaftlichen Highlights hinein.

_Ich werde nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig bleiben! Ein Verschwinden um die sollten doch wohl angebracht und vertretbar sein. _

Nachdem sein letzter Termin endlich sein Büro verlassen hatte, schickte er die Mehrheit seines Stabes in den wohlverdienten Feierabend. Ins Wochenende. Nur einige wenige seiner wichtigsten Berater würden ihn auf das heutige fesellschaftliche Event begleiten. Sie stellten seine offizielle Begleitung dar, der er niemals in weiblicher Begleitung erschien.

Selbstverständlich unterhielt er dann und wann Beziehungen, meist recht kurze Affären; auch dann noch, als er zum Kanzler aufgestiegen war, aber keine dieser Beziehungen hielt lange genug, um sie der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren.

So hielt er seine verflossenen Frauenbekanntschaften geheim und auch die Frauen behielten Stillschweigen über die Art ihrer Beziehung zum Kanzler. Sie hatten stets _gewisse Arrangements _getroffen, beide Parteien...

In der Öffentlichkeit erschien er weitläufig als konservativ_, _fast schon als asexuell; einige schienen sich sogar zu fragen, ob er nicht sogar homosexuell sei.

Dies wies er entschieden weit von sich, aber es war ihm lieber, dass die Individuen über sein _nicht existierendes _Liebesleben spekulierten, als eine Regenbogenpresse, die in seinen Beziehungen herum schnüffelte.

Seufzend betrat er den begehbaren Kleiderschrank seiner Privaträumlichkeiten innerhalb der Wände seines Büros. Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad und einem kritischen Blick in den Spiegel, zog er sich rasch um und überprüfte dann wiederum sein Spiegelbild sorgfältig. Er war gewiss nicht eingebildet, aber heutzutage war es immer von Nöten, insbesondere in seinem Job, so gut wie nur eben möglich auszusehen.

Eitelkeit..._ein Sithlord gab sich nicht der Eitelkeit hin!_

Ein neuerlicher tiefer Seufzer verließ seine dünnen, fast blutleeren Lippen. Er hatte weitaus wichtigere Aufgabe zu bewältigen und zu organisieren, als unnütz in einer Ecke eines überfüllten Ballsaales herum zu stehen und Smalltalk mit einigen Senatoren unwichtiger kleiner Outer Rim Welten zu betreiben!

"Sorge dafür, Sate, dass mein Gleiter nach hause zur bereit ist", flüsterte er in Richtung seinesengsten Beraters. als sie gemeinsam das Büro des Kanzlers verließen und die wenigen Stufen hinunter zur großen Halle stiegen, wo der Senatsball bereits seinen Anfang genommen hatte.

"Selbstverständlich. Weitere Arrangements für heute Nacht?", erkundigte sich Pestage bei ihm im gleichen leisen Tonfall.

"Nun, nein. Ich plane lediglich etwas Schlaf zu finden; also verbitte ich mir jegliche Störung durch etwaige Anrufe während meiner Nachtruhe."

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Kanzler. Im Übrigen ist Euer erster Termin für morgen früh geplatzt", informierte Pestage den Kanzler weiter; so, wie es seine Aufgabe war, "Es heißt, Senator Viento ist urplötzlich schwer erkrankt."

"Schwer erkrankt? Was heißt das konkret? Äußerte sich jemand aus seinem Stab dazu?"

"Nein, aber mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ein Krankentransport just vor einer Stunde den Senator von seiner Wohnung aus zum nächsten Medizenter geflogen hat. Mit Blaulicht. Bis jetzt wurden noch keine näheren Informationen seines Zustandes veröffentlicht, geschweige denn Euer Büro kontaktiert. Aber ich werde tun, was ich kann, um nähere Infor..."

"Nein, Sate, überlasse dies Kinman. Ich bin mir sicher, dass seine alten Verbindungen zu den verschiedenen Ärzten der Medizenter uns in diesem Fall sehr von Nutzen sein werden."

"Selbstredend", versicherte Pestage ihm und nickte in Kinman Dorianas Richtung, welcher bereits annahm, dass er auf eine Mission geschickt würde und wahrscheinlich schon einen Verdacht hegte, worum es in dieser Mission ging. Beide Berater arbeiteten schon sehr lange für Palpatine. Sate Pestage diente ihm bereits, als er noch ein Minister der Königin in Theed auf Naboo gewesen war. Kaum war er allerdings zum Senator gewählt und in den Senat berufen worden, hatte er sich Kinman Doriana mit ins Boot geholt. Über die Jahre wurden sie sehr vertraut miteinander, obgleich die Beziehung zu Pestage noch immer etwas enger war als zu Doriana.

_Sate weiß, wer ich bin...und ich kann ihn vollends vertrauen. Selbst mit meinem Leben!_

_Obwohl ich nicht plane, dies jemals zu tun; aber es gibt mir ein sicheres Gefühl, dass ich es im Notfall tun könnte..._

Ein letztes tiefes Seufzen. Auftritt: der liebenswürdige Kanzler.

Die Bühne gehörte nun ihm!


	4. Kapitel 3

Reviews werden liebevoll gedrückt und natürlich beantwortet! Kritik ist auch erwünscht!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Warum war es ihm nicht möglich, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er es gestern nach hause und ins Bett geschafft hatte...oder war es erst heute morgen gewesen?

Alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war der langweilige Beginn des Senatsballs, mit zahlreichen nutzlosen Gesprächen, einigen Hände schütteln und zahllosen gezwungenen Freundlichkeiten. Er hatte die Rolle des liebenswürdigen und beliebten Kanzlers gespielt. Seine Paraderolle. Und er hatte versucht, dabei nicht ein zu schlafen oder, was noch wesentlich schlimmer gewesen wäre, ein Affront, in Gegenwart eines Senators zu gähnen.

Er fand sich sehr oft umringt von einigen Senatoren wieder, die mit ihren Frauen, Geliebten oder auch Mätressen nicht aufgaben, immer wieder dieselben ärgerlichen Fragen über sein Privatleben zu stellen, die er niemals beantwortet hatte und auch nie würde. Er hatte lediglich freundlich gelächelt und sie daran erinnert, dass er nicht gewillt sei, sein Privatleben der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren. Auch dann nicht, wenn er denn eines hätte.

Er erntete damit einige Lacher.

Das Letzte, woran er sich noch klar erinnern konnte, war seine kleine Diskussion mit Senatorin "Unruhestifter" Mothma. Seitdem diese junge Dame vor einem Jahr nach Coruscant gekommen war, im zarten Alter von 19, befand er sich des Öfteren in Opposition zu ihr. Sie war Idealistin, und sie war bereit, für ihre Ideale zu kämpfen!

Dies könnte sie eines Tages durchaus teuer zu stehen kommen, könnte sie sogar ihr Leben kosten, wenn sie nicht etwas vorsichtiger und vor allem _ruhiger _würde.

Er konnte sich nicht an den Grund der Diskussion erinnern, aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass es sich nur um eine nichtige Kleinigkeit gehandelt hatte. Warum also noch darüber nachdenken?

Noch im Halbschlaf begann sein Gehirn an noch etwas anderen zu nagen...

_Ich kann mich danach an nichts mehr erinnern,...Moment, doch..., wir bekamen etwas zu trinken,...irgendeinen Cocktail. Keine Ahnung, woraus der bestand. Er schmeckte bitter und seltsam würzig. Das Zeug hat mich müde gemacht...und scheinbar vergesslich._

_Nun, wie viel habe ich insgesamt getrunken?_

_Zu viel nehme ich jetzt an!_

_Keine Kopfschmerzen? Seltsam.... Vielleicht, weil ich es noch nicht gewagt habe, meine Augen zu öffnen. Fakt aber ist, dass ich einen kompletten Blackout den restlichen Abend und die Nacht betreffend habe!_

Er seufzte laut, während er sich erneut in seine Bettdecke und seinem Kissen kuschelte. Es war Sonntag und somit kein Grund, rasch das Bett zu verlassen. Er erwachte stets am frühen Morgen, teilweise sogar noch weit vor dem gestellten Weckalarm seines Chronos. Da er allerdings noch keinen schrillenden Alarm gehört hatte, nahm er an, dass er wieder einige Minuten davor aufgewacht und es somit noch recht früh war.

_Zumindest ist es mir gelungen, mich aus meinen Kleidern zu schälen,...aber anscheinend habe ich es nicht fertig gebracht, mein Nachtgewand anzuziehen. Nicht gut._

Sein Bett war heute ungewöhnlich gemütlich, unglaublich warm. Normalerweise fror er des Morgens wenn er allein im Bett lag. Dieses Mal aber war es irgendwie anders.

_Möglicherweise eine Nachwirkung meines Alkoholkonsums. Ich muss Sate dringend fragen, wie viel ich wirklich getrunken haben,...und wie der restliche Ball gelaufen ist, während ich trank!_

Ein süßer Duft eines Parfüms stieg ihm in die Nase. Zunächst nahm er es nicht wahr, dann jedoch registrierte er den Duft und begann sich zu fragen, woher dieser wohl kommen mochte. Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht sein Parfüm war...

Es roch...leicht, blumig,...und feminin?

Sein Chrono schrillte mit dem Weckalarm los und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass etwas gänzlich falsch war an dieser morgendlichen Situation.

Kanzler Cos Palpatine fuhr aus seinem Bett hoch.

Neben ihm, ganz nah, lag der gerade erwachende und ebenso nackte Körper einer Frau...


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

_Das muss ein Alptraum sein, den die Dunkle Seite mir geschickt hat! Das __**muss**__ einfach so sein!_

_Es darf nicht wahr sein!_

_Nicht __**sie**__!_

In der Tat gab es keinen Ausweg; er musste sich der Situation stellen...oder besser ihr. Die schlafende Frauengestalt schien sich auch gerade zu fragen, wo sie sein mochte, denn sie schreckte ebenso hoch wie er; ihr Gesicht blass und blutleer. Zutiefst erschrocken.

"Was...?", flüsterte Mon Mothma mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen. Sie presste verzweifelt die Decke vor ihren nackten Oberkörper, obgleich beiden durchaus klar war, dass es offiziell wohl nichts mehr gab, was der andere während der Nacht nicht gesehen hatte. Scheinbar hatte sie auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie beide sich in diese schreckliche Situation hatten bringen können. Auch sie war negativ überrascht, mit wem sie die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte.

_Wenn wir beide...nackt...sind,...nun, dann hatten wir wohl...?! Hatten wir...Sex? Höchstwahrscheinlich... _

"Ich bin nicht sicher..."

"Ihr könnt Euch also auch nicht erinnern...?"

"Nein." In gerade diesen Moment wünschte er sich ganz woanders hin. Irgendwohin. Hauptsache weit weg. Er schämte sich, dass er sich in seinem Bett mit einer Senatorin wiedergefunden hatte, zusätzlich zu einem Filmriss in seiner Erinnerung der vergangenen Stunden. Ganz _bestimmten_ Erinnerungen.

_Was, wenn uns jemand gesehen hat? Wenn wir dabei beobachtet wurden, wie wir den Ball zusammen verließen ...?!_

_Mir **müssen **den Ball zusammen verlassen haben,...oder wie sonst sind wir zu meinem Apartment gekommen?_

_Haben wir uns,...nun,...seltsam verhalten auf dem Fest, oder haben wir erst danach damit angefangen...?_

"Und nun...?", Mon Mothma scannte sein Schlafzimmer ab, auf der Suche nach ihrem Kleid. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass sie nur noch gehen wollte und das sofort; und sie wollte vergessen, was offensichtlich zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war.

_Das kann uns im schlimmsten Fall unsere Reputation kosten. Im besten Fall ist es **nur **ein Skandal._

_Wie alt ist eigentlich? Neunzehn? Zwanzig? Einundzwanzig?_

"Ich...uhm...stehe auf, ziehe mich an und...überprüfe die Situation vor der Tür. Würdet Ihr Euch bitte...umdrehen?", er hatte sich noch nie so unwohl gefühlt in seinem Leben wie gerade jetzt. So beschämt, so entblößt.

Mon Mothma nickte und drehte sich sofort um, damit er sich von ihr ungesehen aus dem zerwühlten Bett erheben konnte. Leider konnte er nichts finden, mit dem er seinen nackten Körper verdecken konnte, somit blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als den Weg ins Bad raschen Schrittes hinter sich zu bringen. Fast schon rannte er ins Bad und verschloss die Tür hinter sich, um danach überwältigt vom Schock, an der Wand lehnend langsam in Richtung Fußboden zu gleiten, wo er sich schließlich sitzend wiederfand.

_Ich bin mitten in einem Alptraum! Nicht mal die Dunkle Seite ist so erfinderisch, wenn sie mir Träume schickt._

_Und nun?_

_Ich kann doch nicht ihre...nicht existierenden Erinnerungen löschen? Ich kann ihr nicht einmal die vergangenen Minuten nehmen, denn wenn uns jemand miteinander oder zusammen gesehen hat, dann könnte derjenige ihr Fragen stellen,...und dann würde sie sich wiederum fragen...._

_Nein, wir müssen das anders lösen. Ganz anders. Vorsichtig, sorgfältig,...und vor allem...gemeinsam!_

_Mit an aller Wahrscheinlichkeit grenzender Sicherheit will Mothma ebenso wenig, dass unser kleines, dreckiges Geheimnis herauskommt, oder? Sie wird schweigen; in ihrem eigenen Interesse._

Schließlich gelang es ihm, sich zu beruhigen und sich wieder auf den Moment zu fokussieren. Auf die Lösung ihres Problems. Natürlich handelte es sich bei ihrer kleinen Affäre, wenn man es denn großzügiger weise so nennen mochte, um einen Unfall. Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr kam in ihm das Gefühl hoch, dass dieser Unfall nicht wirklich ein Unfall war, sondern eine Nachwirkung dieses Cocktails, der ihnen beiden gestern Abend als Versöhnungsgeste gereicht worden war. Danach hatten sie ja stante pede ihre, mal wieder etwas zu hitzige Diskussion eingestellt.

Langsam erhob er sich von den kalten Fliesen seines Badbodens und stieg in die Dusche.

* * *

Er war keineswegs überrascht, sie in ihrem Kleid zu sehen, als er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer trat. Vollständig in eine seiner Roben gekleidet. Tagfertig. Flüsternd bot er ihr an, die Dusche oder überhaupt das Bad zu benutzen, während er einen Plan ersinnen wollte, wie er ihr _freies Geleit nach hause_ zusichern konnte. Dieses simple Wortspiel brachte ein leicht gezwungenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Es passte so gar nicht auf ihre Situation.

Zögernd nahm sie sein Angebot an und ließ sich seinen Protokolldroiden vorstellen, die seit Jahren mit Hilfe von Servicedroiden seinen gesamten Haushalt organisierten. Er mochte die Anwesenheit von Menschen oder Individuen im Allgemeinen nicht in seinen eigenen vier Wänden; die wenige freie Zeit fernab der Politik wollte er allein verbringen. Deshalb beschäftigte er nur Droiden, die alles für ihn erledigten; beginnend von der Wäsche bis hin zum Kochen seiner Mahlzeiten.

Sein Salon war ruhig und leer.

Es war noch immer sehr früh am morgen, und noch dazu Wochenende, und so waren seine Stabsmitglieder natürlich noch zu Hause; allein oder bei ihren Familien. Aber in wenigen Stunden schon würde sich dies ändern, denn selbstverständlich war das Büro des Kanzlers, und meist auch er selbst, auch an Wochenenden stets erreichbar, musste er doch immer auf dem neusten Stand der Informationen sein, die die Galaxie bewegten.

Der heutige Terminplan jedoch verhieß ihm einen recht ruhigen Tag.; lediglich zwei Terminen würden am späten Nachmittag stattfinden. Das bedeutete gleichzeitig, dass Pestage gegen Mittag zu ihm kommen würde. Genügend Zeit somit, die Situation für Mothma und ihn zufriedenstellend zu lösen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie in dieser Sache rasch zu einer Übereinkunft kommen würden.

Als Mothma geduscht und angekleidet in den Salon trat, hatte er längst beschlossen den guten _Gastgeber _zu spielen und offerierte ihr eine Tasse Kaf als Friedensangebot.

"Danke sehr", antwortete die junge Frau mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, als sie ihre Tasse annahm und sich mit ihm an den Tisch im Esszimmer setzte. Sie zeigte ein ganz klein wenig Interesse an ihrer Umgebung, die Palpatine in der Regel niemanden zeigte. Zumindest hatte Mon noch nie von einem ihrer Mitsenatoren gehört, dass Palpatine ihn oder sie in seine Privaträumlichkeiten eingeladen hätte.

Im Vergleich zu Palpatine war Mothma ein Grünschnabel in der Politik, doch war sie keinesfalls naiv. Wie er war sie sich bewusst, dass die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, sie beide Kopf und Kragen kosten konnten, wenn irgendjemand gestern auf dem Ball gesehen hatte, dass sie miteinander abgestürzt waren. Jedes Individuum im Senat würde sofort Verdacht schöpfen, dass an der plötzlichen _Freundschaft _des Kanzlers und der Senatorin von Chandrila irgendetwas faul war. Und weder der Kanzler noch die Senatorin brauchten derlei Gerüchte, die über die _Natur _ihrer Beziehung spekulierten.

"Wir sind allein,...bis auf die Droiden natürlich. Somit sollte es euch möglich sein, unbemerkt hinaus zu schlüpfen. Meine Berater werden nicht vor der hier antreten, nehme ich an."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll,...was ist passiert?"

"Vielleicht, Senatorin, ist es besser, _nicht genau _zu wissen, was wir getan haben? Ich habe mir so meine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Was ist mit Euch?"

"Tatsächlich habe ich das.... Meine besten Einfälle habe ich unter der Dusche", sie wusste sofort, dass sie den letzten Satz besser nicht hätte aussprechen sollen. Er tat nichts zur Sache und förderte nicht gerade die schon am Boden liegende Stimmung. Sie fuhr schließlich fort: "Wir können uns beide nicht erinnern,...und da keine Erinnerungen präsent sind, ist es einfach _nie _passiert."

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mein Vorschlag der gleiche", stimmte er ihr prompt zu, "Also sind wir uns einig darüber, dass das hier unser Geheimnis bleibt? Dass wir über diese Begegnung nie wieder ein Wort verlieren?"

"Ja, einverstanden, natürlich. Ich möchte natürlich auch nicht, dass das hier ans Licht kommt. Es würde unser beider Karrieren schädigen. Eurer und meiner."

"Nun, dann verhalten wir uns so wie immer."

Plötzlich ließ sie von ihrem Kaf ab und platzierte die Tasse auf dem Tisch: "Eure Rote Garde? Was ist mit denen? Begleiten sie Euch nicht überall hin?"

"Im Moment sind sie im öffentlichen Teil meiner Residenz, aber, ja, sie sind anwesend. Allerdings geht von ihnen keinerlei Bedrohung aus, denn sie sind auf mich eingeschworen,... und natürlich haben sie einen Vertrag mit Stillschweigensklausel unterschrieben."

"Ihr habt nicht allzu oft Damenbesuch, folgere ich mal aus Euren Bemerkungen, oder?"

Er seufzte, aber nach einem Moment des Zögerns beantwortete er tatsächlich diese sehr private und äußerst indiskrete Frage. Es war im Moment wirklich besser, mit offenen Karten zu spielen.

"Nein, tatsächlich bin ich schon lange ohne Begleitung und noch wesentlich länger in keiner Beziehung. Beantwortet das Eure Frage?"

"Das tut es, danke schön. Es war gewiss nicht meine Absicht unhöflich zu sein."

"Schon gut, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, auf Fragen privater Natur zu antworten, daher..."

_Hör auf! Fass dich gefälligst kurz und betreibe Smalltalk Talk. Es ist nicht notwendig, private Dinge zu thematisieren; das geht sie nichts an! Du fragst sie doch auch nicht nach ihren Beziehungen, oder?_

_

* * *

  
_

Mothma hatte sein Apartment in Begleitung zweier seiner Wachen. Sie würden sie zu einem privaten Shuttle bringen und sie nach hause fliegen. Er hatte einige Shuttle zur Verfügung; die meisten davon waren registriert auf Decknamen. Niemand würde dies herausfinden.

Er war beschäftigt.

Er versuchte jegliche Hinweise und Beweise zu vernichten, die von ihrer _Zusammenkunft _ zeugen könnten. Sofort befahl er, dass heute noch die Bettwäsche abgezogen und gewaschen würde. Am besten sofort.

Er hatte ihrer beiden Körperflüssigkeiten in Spuren auf dem Bettlaken gesehen,...oder zumindest erahnen können. Ihm war nun eindeutig klar, dass sie tatsächlich heute Nacht intim gewesen waren. Sein schlimmster Gedanke galt nun dem Aufkommen plötzlicher Erinnerungsfetzen.

Sie würde irgendwann aufkommen.

Früher oder später.

* * *

Reviews? Keine? Schade,...


End file.
